


Like a Slow Fire Burn

by bigficenergy



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Heavy Petting, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigficenergy/pseuds/bigficenergy
Summary: "I just… I didn't want to be… rude?"David shrugs. "You could be a little rude."
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 55
Kudos: 687





	Like a Slow Fire Burn

**Author's Note:**

> I have things I actually need to be writing, but I had a sudden urge to write some early-days-makin'-out-feelin'-up stuff, and ended up writing this, mostly at my desk at work. Don't tell.
> 
> Title from ["Run" by Matt Nathanson + Sugarland](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RaqiW3rNT58).

Dating Patrick is fun. Even the most annoying fact of their relationship - which is that despite being together most of the day they never really have a moment of privacy - they've managed to make fun.

They're paying their dinner bill at the Cafe one evening, maybe a week and a half after they’ve started dating, when Patrick clears his throat in an adorably conspicuous way.

"I uh, I left my bag at the store," he says. "So I need to go back and get it."

David doesn't know at what point in his life he started instinctively fighting a smile when he could feel it coming on, but it's gotten a lot harder to do since meeting Patrick. It's _ very _ hard to do now, when he and Patrick have clearly had the exact same idea.

"Oh," David says, trying for casual. "Well, I also left my bag over at the store."

Patrick nods, looking about ready to vibrate out of his seat.

"So we should probably go. To get our bags."

"I think that's an excellent idea," David says, sliding out of the booth.

David opens the front door of the store and Patrick follows him in, closing it behind him. David's hand is on the curtain to the back room when he realizes Patrick hasn't followed him further. He looks back to find Patrick at the door with his hand frozen on the lock, staring at it.

"We might be a minute," David says, barely playing coy anymore. "Better safe than sorry."

Patrick looks up at him and hesitates a moment longer before locking the deadbolt and follow David behind the curtain.

Neither of them bothers to turn on a light, but they don't really need it. They're already learning how they fit together, and all David has to do is tug Patrick close by the hand before Patrick moves them the rest of the way, backing David gently against the wall and kissing him.

Patrick is only ever unsure of something until he isn't. All he usually needs is the go-ahead from David - to lock the door, to touch him, to kiss him - and then he can take it from there. David is happy to give that little push, that affirming direction. He's trying to figure out how to do that now while Patrick is kissing him, his hand placed low on his hips, thumbs sliding inward, tantalizingly close to somewhere more intimate.

It's a pattern that David has picked up over the few times they'd had a little time and space to really make out. Patrick's hands will start in safe territory, his shoulders, his waist, and make their way lower to his hips. 

The first time Patrick pressed his thumbs into David's hip bones, David had inhaled sharply, sending Patrick's hands back up to more neutral territory. The second time it happened, David deepened the kiss in encouragement, and Patrick's hands slide the slightest bit more inward, a tiny bit lower. He lingered there, and his kisses slowed like he was distracted. David is fairly certain he was thinking of touching him, but before he could ask, Patrick's hands moved back up, his tongue finding David's in the kiss.

This time, David is prepared, as much as he can be while Patrick is kissing him nearly senseless. Patrick's hands have settled low on his hips again, his thumbs rubbing in circles in a way that's going to make a certain part of his anatomy known to Patrick even if he doesn't make a move to touch him. When he can no longer stand to keep his hips still, he pulls out of the kiss.

"I um…" he starts, voice barely audible. He clears his throat and tries again. "I don't want to assume anything, but if you want… if you've been thinking about… um. You can touch me."

Patrick blinks, and David wonders how much of the dilation of his pupils has to do with the dark, and how much has to do with him.

"I am touching you?"

David nods. "I know, I know, it just seemed like maybe you wanted… it doesn't matter."

He leans back in to kiss him again, but Patrick leans away.

"Wait, I…" He sighs. "You're right. I have been thinking about…"

His eyes drift down David's body, making David's face flush warm.

"I just… I didn't want to be… rude?"

David shrugs. "You could be a little rude."

Patrick smiles. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Finally, Patrick's hand moves. But instead of giving him full, direct contact right away, he first traces a finger down over the fly of his pants. David's breath catches, and when Patrick brings his palm back up to cup it over his semi-hard length, David's head tips back. At the soft _ thunk _on the wall, Patrick looks up.

"Sorry," David sighs dazedly. "I meant to play it cool."

"I don't want you to play it cool," Patrick says, rubbing experimentally at the bulge in David's snug black jeans. "I want to know if I'm making you feel good."

"You make me feel good all the time."

It's too sappy, and David wants to take it back, but Patrick laughs.

"All the time? Even when I make you help with inventory?"

"Some of the time," David amends, making Patrick laugh again. "My point is mostly that we don't have to do this for you to make me feel good."

"I know. But I like it. You feel so nice." He scoffs and shakes his head. "Sorry, was that weird? I don't know what you're... supposed to say here."

"Hmm," David hums, trying not to press into Patrick's touch. "Well, what would you have said before? In this kind of situation."

"Don't know. I don't think I've ever been much for talking during… this. But you make me want to say… all sorts of things."

"Oh?" David wraps his arms around Patrick neck. "Like what?"

"I don't know if I'm ready t- _ oh. _ Patrick presses his hand, and then his whole body in closer, dropping his forehead to David's shoulder. "_Ff_… I can feel you getting harder."

David experiences something akin to a power surge, a jolt of heat that lights his body up and then sends his brain offline. His mouth is moving of its own accord, but it somehow knows to say, breathlessly, "You're doing that. You're making me feel good."

As expected, the affirmation goes a long way and Patrick's touch becomes confident and deliberate. It's almost too rough, and it’s also not nearly enough, but he's so turned on by the thrill of Patrick touching him like this for the first time, he knows he's going to have to put on the brakes very soon.

Not wanting to actually stop and end the night, David opts for distracting Patrick, turning his head to kiss his temple, nibble at his earlobe, and kiss down his jaw to his neck. He feels Patrick's mouth go slack, and his hand stops moving too. David smiles against his neck, kisses him there again and gives him a little scrape of teeth, a tease of the hickey he's gearing up to give him. But then Patrick's hands are on his face and his kissing him hard, pushing him back into the wall. Patrick presses his thigh deliberately between David's legs and David moans, hands dropping to Patrick's ass to pull him closer.

"_Fuck_," Patrick says against his mouth, and David is pretty sure that's the first time he's ever heard him say that. Before he can think more on that, Patrick pulls away, taking a few steps back.

"Sorry," Patrick says. "I keep doing this. I said slow and then…"

David shakes his head until he can remember words.

"And I keep telling you it's fine. It's good. It's all very good."

Patrick puts his hands on his hips. "The thing is, I um… I'm starting to think maybe I don't need to go as slow as I thought."

David would be lying if he said he didn't immediately consider a few ways he could get Patrick off right then and there. But he wants to be careful. He wants Patrick to be absolutely sure.

"That would also be fine. But maybe that's something you want to sleep on?"

"Yeah." Patrick sighs. "So I guess we should…"

"Uh-huh, in a minute," David says, closing his eyes, tipping his head back against the wall, and taking a deep breath. He hears Patrick make a sound of agreement, and when he opens his eyes, Patrick's back is to him. He's bent over slightly, hands on the work table, and David forces himself to look anywhere but Patrick's backside.

After a long moment, Patrick straightens up, and David allows himself to look at him again as he turns around.

"Were you checking me out just now?" Patrick asks.

David blinks. "Um. No. I was not."

With his hands back on his hips, Patrick tilts his head. "Well, why not?"

David's mouth hangs open for far too long before he says, "That… would be rude."

Patrick walks back over to him, right into his space.

"You could be a little rude," he says, then kisses David on the cheek and bends down to grab his bag, which David hadn't realized was right near his feet. He holds David's gaze as he heads for the curtain, and then he's gone, waiting for him on the other side.

Left with thoughts and ideas that are probably more than a little rude, David has to take a few more deep breaths before heading out. He then has to run into the back once more because he's forgotten his bag, and Patrick is definitely a little smug about it.

**Author's Note:**

> The "Were you checking me out? / No! / Why not??" thing is supposedly an actual exchange my cousin had on a date with his now-wife lol.
> 
> I think this will probably get buried under the oncoming avalanche of new fic, so extra thank yous if you got around to reading this! ❤️


End file.
